


Prompt six: Hours

by sonicinthestone



Series: 100 prompt challenge [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will continue in the next prompt. Short fic. Morgana sets Merlin and Arthur up on a blind date.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt six: Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This will continue in the next prompt. Short fic. Morgana sets Merlin and Arthur up on a blind date.

Merlin smiled broadly and took a sip of his beer, he had been on the date an hour and was enjoying himself a lot more than he had expected. One of his work colleagues had set them up, Morgana of all people, and he had not been looking forward to it. He’d only come because he had nothing better to do and, although he hated to admit it, he was quite lonely. The man in front of him was Arthur Pendragon, the bosses son, which was not something Merlin had been expecting. Merlin had never actually met him before and although he was a little arrogant he found him to be pleasant company and even pleasanter on the eye.

‘How did Morgana persuade you to do this then?’ Merlin asked.

‘She is my sister, so you know, she has her ways.’ Arthur said.

‘Wait, Morgana set me up with her brother? ‘

‘Yup.’

‘This could have been really awkward.’ Merlin said almost to himself.

‘It could of. But it’s not. Although I wouldn’t really mind if we weren’t talking.’ Arthur said.  Merlin blushed a little when he got his meaning.  They carried on talking venturing between a huge array of topics from batman to political theory to Nutella. Merlin’s jaw ached from laughing and he had a feeling Arthur felt similar. Three beers and a couple of hours later they were disturbed from their conversation by the landlord telling them he was shutting up as they were the only ones left in the pub.

‘Well, I guess this is good bye.’ Arthur said.

‘I guess so.’ Merlin replied. They walked out of the pub together and stood for a while outside it. Neither of them wanting the date to end.

‘Do you kiss on first dates then?’ Arthur asked casually.

‘It depends.’

‘On what?’

‘If I like the person.’ Merlin said.

‘Oh. How interesting.’ Arthur said. Merlin turned to face him, Arthur looked at him expectant. Merlin smirked then leant over and kissed him on the cheek, Merlin then handed Arthur a sheet of paper.

‘My number. Call me.’ With that Merlin turned and walked away leaving Arthur frustrated in more ways than one. 


End file.
